


Time to Play.

by heartlesstaco



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Major Character Injury, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesstaco/pseuds/heartlesstaco
Summary: Every get everything so wrong it ends a few life's? Poor Malcolm messes up so bad it does. This is the first pic I am posting. No beta. I am not really good at this but stuck at home figured why not. Not sure what tags to put. And I am sorry so sorry.
Kudos: 4





	Time to Play.

Look it didn't have to be this way but it is. You know why don't you? You understand? Figured out with that big sexy mind of yours? ” She walks out in front of him swinging a bat. ”Ever hear bones break with this thing? It's Fantastic and erotic at the same time!”. He can't talk or move really tied and gagged on the chair. He thinks great this is how I die I trust someone and this is what happens! ”This is boring! I'll be back I am going to think of a way to make this more fun! Be back soon!” 

12 hours later

"Wakey Wakey!". He is woken up with a bucket flashed in his face. He jerks awake pretty hard almost knocking the chair over. She stops it. " I have a surprise for you baby boy! Look who joined us." He looks behind her on the floor he sees Vijay and Ainsley one the floor tied and gagged. How she got both is clueless to him no wait fuck she has a partner. He fucked this profile all up. Now they all will die over his mistake. ”Ha you looked surprised yay! Let's get this party started!". She walks over to Ainsley first she's still knocked out cold. o well! This will wake her up! She starts kicking her in the gut hard. Ainsley is shocked awake after the third kick. She tries to move away but she can't move. She's still getting kicked she lost count how many times it hurts so much. Ainsley tries to look to see who is doing the kicking and who it sounds like yelling for it to stop. It feels like forever. ”Woo what a work out!” She turns to look at Malcolm. ”You crazy bitch leave Ainsley alone. I'm going to kill you.” She skips over to Malcolm and bends down. ”O sweetie your gag come out. Let me get that for you. All better." She doesn't say anything else after that and walks out. Malcolm just blinks he can't get out of the chair he is completely hopeless. He couldn't even work up some super hero kinda of bullshit to save his sister from getting kicked. He looks over Ainsley looks like she's pasted out from the pain. He starts to cry. He looks over at Vijay hoping to see if maybe he will wake up before Dani comes back it doesn't look like it. Damn. The door opens again he sees Dani walking back in holding the bat again. ”Batters up!' She skips over to where Vijay is nudges him to see if he moves. Nope. She takes a few steps over to Ainsley. Poor sweet Ains she thinks. This is going to hurt Malcolm good he deserves all the pain in the world. Dani swings up the bat and bashed it down on Ainsley's leg the right then the left. She jerks in pain. Dani swings again this time hitting Ainsley's hip after her hip one of her arms. The end swings land on Ainsley's skull a few times. ”Shit that was fun and loud did you hear the sound of the bones breaking Malcolm!”


End file.
